Childhood Friends to BFF
by My-My986
Summary: Amy's the kid no one likes. So when she asks to go to school will that all change as she gets older...will she have that special someone or somethings she's always wanted as a kid? Curently accepting ;ideas, OCs ARE CLOSED , any else you can think of! Read to find out R
1. Introducing Amy Rose

**OK so…NEW STORY TIME! I own EVERTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS…let us go inside the story now**

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

Hi, I'm Amy Rose and I live in an orphanage. I've been here for as long as I can remember ever since I was smaller than I already am. I'm only 6 so it's not that long…right? I get picked on by the other kids here. Maybe 'because I'm pink or that I'm the runt of the place. I see every other kid leave this place but me with mommies and daddies, but when I run up to them and ask "Will you take me home?" it's ALWAYS a "No, Sweetie" or a "No thank you". I don't see what's wrong with me all I want is a family to adopt me like everyone else. I always end up crying on the staircase after getting "no's" from every family.

"Why doesn't anyone wanna adopt me?" I said on my favorite step.

"'Because nobody wants you around Amy!" I heard from behind me. I sighed it's probably Fiona Fox again. She's the REAL one picking on me, the only reason she hasn't been adopted yet is 'cause she turns down every family that wants her.

"Go away Fiona…I'm not in the mood with you around." I said. I felt hands on my back and started heading towards the steps below me. I finally realized what had happened…Fiona just pushed me off the stairs.

I was too afraid to scream and plummeted down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I hurt all over. I felt the tears coming and looked up the stairs to see Fiona laughing her foxy head off. I ran outside and climbed the ladder in front of my bedroom window and went in.

_"I'm, tired…tired of everyone making fun of me…of nobody wanting me…of everything"_ I thought. I just want to be out of this place. I wish I had a friend…someone who wouldn't reject me like everyone else.

I looked up at the starry night before me and saw a star slowly pass by. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. "I wish, I wish with ALL my heart make the wish…I wish tonight." I chanted.

I opened my eyes to see star almost out of sight. When it was I walked up to bed, pulled my covers close and snuggled my chao doll and drifted off to sleep.

**OK so SHORT chapter I know! But if you got any ideas or whatnot I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


	2. First day of School

**OK so…NEW STORY TIME! I own EVERYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS…let us go inside the story now**

**Amy's P.O.V-**

Well, today was the day I ask Ms. Robin if I could go to school. She's the only one I ever really talk too, but that's only when I need to talk to her which I never do. I walked up to her from the counter and tugged on her skirt. She looked down at me surprised since I don't make contact with anyone else but myself. She kneeled down to my height and looked at me funny.

"Amy, what's wrong dear? Is something wrong honey?" She asked me. I looked at her unsure if I should ask or not. Well I got this far no going back now huh? I swallowed my guts and asked anyway.

"M-ms. R-robin...I-i w-was wondering...i-if I could um...um g-go t-to sc-school...please?" I asked nervously. She looked me over and shook her head 'no' and suddenly became scared and sad.

"Not dressed like that you're not." She smiled at me. I looked at my clothes to see I'm still in my PJ's! I giggled at my since it's only 7:00 AM.

"Go get dressed and I'll see what I can do."And with that I ran all the way to my room and put on my favorite outfit; a green T and orange tights with my light purple sneakers. I ran downstairs to see on the phone she looked at me asked if I wanted to go today or tomorrow. I chose today since I get to be away from Fiona longer that way. She nodded and talked some more and before I knew I was on my way to school.

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I was sitting in 's class when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and pulled a pink hedgehog no more than my age (it's 6).She brought her up to the board and held her shoulders and announced

"Class,we have a new student and I want you make her feel welcome here. Kids this is Amy Rose and sweetie I want you to sit right in that empty seat next to Sonic right there." I raised my to show I was here. She sat next to me and looked...nervous for some reason. When it was time for recess everyone ran out the door but Amy. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder and she flinched.

"Oh,it's you...ya scared me for second there." she sighed in relief. "Uh...Amy everyone's going outside that means you should too." I said to. She only put her head back in her arms on the desk. "I don't wanna go outside...not now." She said sadly. I pulled on her sleeve and looked at her from there i started begging her to come finally gave in and tapped again and yelled "TAG!" and ran off.

**OK if you STILL got any ideas or whatnot I'D STILL LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


End file.
